Koi
by Celly M
Summary: [oneshot] Não havia briga nem discussão, deixar o barco correr era sempre mais cômodo. Não é verdade? Aoi x Uruha Reita x Ruki [mencionado]


**Título:** Koi  
**Categoria:** Bandas/ the GazettE**  
Casal: **Aoi x Uruha, Reita x Ruki (mencionado)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Yaoi  
**Classificação:** Livre (aproximem-se criancinhas, nós temos biscoitos! XD )  
**Sinopse:**_Não havia briga nem discussão, deixar o barco correr era sempre mais cômodo. Não é verdade?_  
**Direitos Autorais:** me disseram que se eu comprasse 4, levava o menor de brinde, então sim, eles são meus! .

**Koi**  
_Por Celly M._

Aoi consultou o relógio pela segunda vez e bufou, incomodado ao constatar que já passava das nove horas da noite. Inconscientemente, brincou com o piercing no lábio inferior, um ato involuntário de sua parte, sempre que se sentia daquela maneira.

Levantou-se do sofá, cruzando o pequeno espaço do móvel até a mesinha onde ficava o telefone e discou para um número conhecido. A voz do outro lado, no entanto, não era a de quem ele esperava.

— Ruki-chan?

— Aoi?

— O quê faz aí? –perguntou, momentaneamente esquecendo do motivo pelo qual havia ligado, checando o número no visor, imaginando se havia discado errado.

— Quem se importa? –Ruki devolveu, fazendo um barulho arrastado do outro lado da linha, deixando Aoi um pouco irritado.

— Pode chamar o Reita?

Ruki não respondeu, mas não demorou muito para que o baixista aparecesse na linha, falando em um tom mais animado que o vocalista.

— Hey, Rei-chan, o Uruha apareceu por aí? –perguntou, meio sem jeito.

— Não, por que ele deveria?

— É... bem... eu queria falar com ele, ele tinha combinado de vir aqui hoje e não apareceu. –respondeu, brincando com a ponta da camisa preta que usava.

— Você e Uruha-san juntos? Isso é um milagre, nee? Você nem ao menos gosta dele.

— É claro que eu gosto dele, de onde você tirou isso? –apressou-se em dizer, achando inconcebível aquele tipo de pensamento porque para Aoi era impossível alguém não gostar do outro guitarrista, ou de pelo menos alguns aspectos dele.

— Sei. Mas, bem, ele não passou por aqui e se me permite... –o baixista pausou, suspirando pesadamente. — ...dizer, eu estou um pouco... ocupado.

Do outro lado da linha, Aoi arregalou os olhos, o todo da situação finalmente vindo à tona em uma conclusão que o fez ruborizar. Agora sabia bem o motivo de todo o mau humor de Ruki ao atender o telefone e a hesitação quase apressada de Reita em finalizar a ligação.

— Gomen, Rei-chan, eu não sabia... –abaixou a cabeça, como se o baixista pudesse vê-lo, em um pedido de desculpas e logo percebeu quão bobo estava sendo por fazer aquilo, especialmente quando ouviu a risadinha do outro lado da linha.

— Não é como se você soubesse de alguma coisa, Aoi-chan. Mas parece que Ruki-chan deixou tudo mais óbvio, não é mesmo?

— É... bem...

— Não se preocupe, entre mortos e feridos todos se salvarão, se eu desligar nos próximos dois minutos. –como Aoi não dissera nada, Reita imaginou que o amigo deveria estar ainda fazendo reverências apologéticas para ele e pegou-se rindo. Porém, quando viu Ruki do outro lado da sala tirando a última peça de roupa que lhe faltava (era uma gravata cinza), engoliu em seco, apressando-se em desliga logo, não antes de fazer um último pedido ao guitarrista. — Encontre Uruha-san e me ligue, okay?

Aoi assentiu e desligou o telefone, ainda recostado em uma das paredes do apartamento, não acreditando no que havia acabado de testemunhar. Reita eRuki juntos. Não era uma enorme surpresa e, se alguém parasse para analisar com mais profundidade todos os meandros dos relacionamentos existentes na banda, seria bem óbvio constatar que baixista e vocalista tinham algo a mais que uma amizade muito próxima. E não estava falando dos toques e fotos constantes, mas as pequenas coisas, como quando compartilhavam um anel ou cordão, ou ainda quando Ruki deixou de fumar o número exorbitante de cigarros diários só porque Reita havia abolido aquele hábito nefasto da sua vida.

Desligou-se, porém, por alguns instantes, do pensamento dos dois amigos juntos, lembrando-se que havia algo maior em jogo, a verdadeira razão pela qual havia ligado para Reita em um primeiro instante: o desaparecimento de Uruha. Constatar que o baixista não havia encontrado o guitarrista naquela noite, deixou-o um pouco mais preocupado e sem saída, já que procurá-lo com Kai era praticamente desnecessário pois sabia que o baterista estava com o então conhecido namorado, Nao.

Inconscientemente, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu do apartamento, não sabia em exato aonde procurar, mas ficar parado ali não era uma opção. Era estranha a ausência do guitarrista, já que ele sempre parecia mais estressado quanto a compromissos e atrasos, nunca poupando nenhum dos integrantes do grupo de qualquer brincadeira caso um deles chegasse mais tarde em um ensaio.

Quando chegou à garagem, porém, algo lhe disse que não iria encontrar Uruha dirigindo pelas ruas de Tóquio. Ligou mais uma vez para o celular do guitarrista e novamente recebeu como resposta o sinal de que o aparelho estava desligado. Bufou, saindo pela porta da garagem e acendeu um cigarro, e, deixando que o vento gelado daquela noite e as luzes da cidade lhe envolvessem por inteiro, saiu à procura do amigo.

Precisamente vinte e três minutos mais tarde, ele já se contabilizava quatro cigarros, um copo de café e três autógrafos distribuídos e nem sinal de Uruha. No mesmo instante, ergueu os olhos, tentando processar em qual lugar o guitarrista poderia estar escondido. Já tentara o apartamento, o estúdio, alguns bares e até mesmo a academia onde o amigo secretamente se exercitava, mas nem sinal da já conhecida cabeleira loira e o sorriso constante.

A situação já estava ficando ridícula e Aoi, além de cansado, estava sentindo uma outra coisa, coisa essa que o incomodava. De algum modo estranhamente ridículo, ele sentia-se culpado pelo sumiço do guitarrista. E aquilo era o que deixava a situação mais estúpida, em sua opinião; não havia motivo para culpa, nem espaço ao menos.

Sentou-se em um banco qualquer, involuntariamente pensando em tudo o que havia feito pela manhã, desde o telefonema logo cedo com Uruha, onde combinaram de se encontrar no apartamento de Aoi mais tarde. Quando não encontrou motivo algum para que tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo, descansou as costas no encosto do banco, só então percebendo onde estava.

Sem imaginar, seus pés o haviam levado a uma pracinha amistosa, intrincada em meio aos prédios e trânsito caótico da cidade. Raramente aquele lugar era freqüentado, a não ser pelos moradores da redondeza; na verdade, poucos chegavam a reparar no quadrado cercado de árvores baixas, mesas de concreto e brinquedos para crianças. No entanto, para Aoi, aquele lugar tinha um significado especial, um que ele não se recordava com freqüência, mas que se parasse para pensar, poderia reviver em seus mínimos detalhes.

Talvez tivesse sido por aquele motivo que fora dragado inconscientemente aquele lugar, especialmente ao olhar à sua volta e perceber que não estava sozinho no parque.

Uma figura estava sentada na outra extremidade da praça e Aoi não conseguia identificar bem, pois a iluminação ali era um pouco fraca. Porém, ao fitar mais intensamente a pessoa, sentiu seu estômago dar um sobressalto e as palmas das mãos suarem, mesmo com o frio que começava a fazer.

Uruha.

Ou ao menos Aoi acreditava ser Uruha, já que a distância não lhe permitia ter absoluta certeza, especialmente se acreditasse em sua conclusão de que o guitarrista estava com os cabelos presos, algo completamente não imaginável para ele.

Levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou naquela direção, percebendo que a pessoa não se movia, desligada que estava do que acontecia à sua volta e imaginou se tudo não passasse de um engano e de fato a figura não fosse Uruha. Não seria a primeira gafe que cometeria naquele dia, porém, não seria com alguém conhecido. Era só pedir desculpas e continuar. No entanto, ele queria que fosse o guitarrista, não agüentava mais não saber onde o outro estava e aquela sensação não era ruim, era apenas... incômoda.

Postou-se atrás da pessoa que ainda não se movia e chegou a conclusão de que se tratava de Uruha. Porém, antes que deixasse que uma onda de felicidade e alívio o atingisse em cheio, seus olhos logo pousaram no corpo do loiro que ainda parecia não estar muito ligado com o que estava acontecendo: a camisa branca era fina, fina demais para a temperatura ambiente e Aoi percebeu que ele tremia ligeiramente, porém sem deixar de expirar a já constante fumaça do cigarro que fumava. Os cabelos estavam realmente presos, não em um rabo de cavalo, mas em uma pequena trança frouxa e improvisada, que deixava sua nuca à mostra, evidenciando uma coloração quase arroxeada de pele e o guitarrista de cabelos negros viu-se arrepiar-se por inteiro, imaginando por quanto tempo Uruha já estava ali.

— Eu estava imaginando se você iria lembraria dessa praça. –disse, não esperando por qualquer palavra vinda de Aoi. O guitarrista percebeu o tom embargado na voz de Uruha, imaginando se aquilo seria reflexo de ficar em silêncio por muito tempo ou um outro motivo.

— Uruha, eu... você... nós tínhamos combinado de sair hoje. –começou, sendo prático.

— Pensei que você iria preferir seu outro compromisso. –continuou e involuntariamente cruzou os braços, ainda de costas para o outro guitarrista, que imediatamente tirou a jaqueta que vestia e jogou sobre os ombros de Uruha. No entanto, sua ação não foi bem aceita pois tão logo recebeu o agasalho sobre seu corpo, o guitarrista desvencilhou-se dele. Aoi engoliu em seco, sua mente (estúpida, ele concluiu logo a seguir) dizendo-lhe que ele merecia aquilo.

— Qual outro compromisso? –perguntou um pouco mais baixo, já imaginando o que Uruha poderia estar dizendo com aquilo. Não havia feito nada naquela manhã – compusera canções, saíra para fazer compras para o jantar da noite – nada de muito significativo.

— Eu vi você e sua amiga juntos, Aoi. Pelo jeito que conversavam, ela me pareceu uma companhia interessante. Especialmente quando você disse que sua vida estava na mesma, sem nenhuma mudança drástica.

Aoi sentiu todo o sangue esvair de seu rosto e abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Agora que Uruha mencionara, tudo fazia um sentido absurdo, não da maneira que o outro guitarrista parecia estar interpretando, mas fazia sentido.

Honda era o motivo daquilo tudo.

— Uruha, eu não sei o que dizer...

— Não precisa dizer nada, Aoi. –levantou-se e virou-se para o guitarrista. Sorriu, mas a felicidade que deveria existir ali não alcançou os olhos tristes que fitavam o moreno. — Nós não somos casados para você me dar qualquer explicação, nee?

Passou por ele sentindo-se cansado, encurralado, mesmo estando em um lugar ao ar livre. Não queria pensar em tudo o que presenciara escondido atrás de uma das prateleiras do mercadinho nas proximidades do apartamento de Aoi. Todos os olhares trocados, as palavras sem muito significado, a linguagem corporal. Tudo podia ser nada, mas para ele, qualquer um daqueles gestos públicos era muito mais do que ele jamais teria.

Entretanto, Aoi não parecia querer deixar que aquilo terminasse ali, com as últimas palavras de Uruha. Para tal, segurou o braço do guitarrista, percebendo quão gelado ele estava, mesmo por cima da blusa que usava.

— Espere, Uruha. Vamos conversar. –disse, em tom sério, sem margem para que o outro lhe negasse aquilo.

Uruha assentiu, mesmo contra sua vontade, sabendo que qualquer que fosse a explicação que Aoi lhe desse ele acabaria por ceder, o sentimento que tinha guardado no peito ganhando da característica que sempre admirara em si mesmo – o orgulho.

Acomodaram-se no banco que Uruha estivera previamente sentado e Aoi pensou em como iria começar aquela conversa. Era a primeira vez que o outro guitarrista demonstrara estar magoado com alguma coisa em relação a uma atitude dele, então aquilo o pegava meio desprevenido. Começou por uma coisa pequena, o casaco novamente indo parar sobre os ombros do outro, que daquela vez não recusou o agasalho, fazendo com que o moreno sorrisse por dentro com aquela pequena vitória.

— O que você estava fazendo lá, Uruha?

Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a pergunta, o guitarrista já fitava o companheiro de banda, horror estampado em seus olhos e mais alguma coisa que Aoi não conseguiu precisar, mas que não gostava nem um pouco – era um misto de tristeza e decepção.

— É só isso o que tem a perguntar? Por que eu estava no mercadinho? O quê isso tem a ver com tudo?

— Eu... –começou, meio sem jeito, mentalmente estapeando-se por parecer tão sem tato quanto aquele tipo de situação. — Eu só queria saber.

— Não importa mais, Aoi. Qualquer coisa que eu diga não vai causar nenhuma mudança drástica na sua vida. –concluiu com escarninho, olhando na direção oposta do outro guitarrista.

— Você está entendendo tudo errado, Uru... –começou novamente, mais delicado, tocando os cabelos do guitarrista. Gostava de sentir a maciez dos fios finos, tão contrastantes dos seus e como o escalpo do guitarrista se arrepiou com aquele breve toque, e, mesmo que ele tentasse se desvencilhar, sentiu o respirar profundo do outro, como se estivesse tentando se controlar, resistir. — Honda é apenas...

— Uma companhia melhor que a minha, eu já entendi. Afinal, se após seis meses sua vida continua a mesma, só isso que posso concluir.

— Não é isso. Ela é...

— Uma mulher, obviamente razão suficiente para você ficar mais tranqüilo... –interrompeu Aoi mais uma vez, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, quase ignorando a presença do outro.

— Será que eu posso completar uma frase sem você me interromper? –pediu, de maneira mais enérgica, fazendo com que Uruha o fitasse novamente, um pouco apreensivo. Os olhos, sempre cobertos pelas lentes de contato cor de mel ficaram gelados e um pouco mais tristes. Aoi sentiu que poderia estapear-se por aquilo.

— Não que exista alguma coisa que você possa falar...

— Takashima Kouyou! Por favor!

Uruha arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome verdadeiro ser dito e abaixou a cabeça, brincando com a ponta da jaqueta que Aoi lhe emprestara, esperando que o outro viesse com uma desculpa, que ele já estava preparado para ouvir.

— Honda-san é o exato motivo pelo qual eu vi que não gostava de mulheres.

De todas as possíveis respostas que Uruha tinha preparado para ouvir, aquela certamente era a mais criativa, para não dizer surpreendente. Tanto que mal as palavras saíram dos lábios de Aoi, ele já pegou-se fitando avidamente o guitarrista, esperando por uma explicação mais lógica que aquela simples frase jogada ao léu.

Não era como se Uruha tivesse alguma dúvida a respeito da sexualidade do outro guitarrista, especialmente nos seis meses em que dormiam juntos, mas ouvir aquela declaração de maneira tão firme e convincente era de estremecer qualquer base mais sólida e derrubar tantas outras despreparadas.

Notando a curiosidade nos olhos do outro, Aoi sorriu ligeiramente, cobrindo o lábio inferior com o superior, escondendo o piercing que ali estava pregando, percebendo como Uruha inspirou profundamente o ar gélido da noite e gostando de ver como ele ainda (e felizmente) não era imune aos seus gestos, por menores que fossem.

Imaginou então se o que faria a seguir seria bem aceito, e, deixando a prudência de lado, segurou uma das mãos de Uruha, reparando brevemente nos dedos alongados e firmes, marcados com pequenos calos, prova viva de que era um homem que trabalhava com as mãos. Quando o outro não rejeitou o toque, sentiu-se mais seguro em prosseguir.

— Eu namorei com Honda-san há alguns anos atrás. Possessiva, ciumenta, louca e exagerada são apenas algumas características das quais podia encontrar nela. Mas ela era legal, na maior parte das vezes, especialmente quando estávamos sozinhos. –começou, as memórias vindo à tona e ele deixando-se perder nelas. — Mas não era o que eu queria, faltava alguma coisa.

— Faltava o que sempre falta aos heteros. –Uruha resmungou, descontente e quando Aoi fitou-lhe, ele apenas abaixou a cabeça. — Gomen. Pode continuar.

— Por mais que eu queira dizer que você está errado, não posso. Sim, me faltava exatamente o que você está pensando. E eu encontrei. –ele apertou a mão de Uruha e por mais que não quisesse sentir ou deixar-se invadir por aquele sentimento, o guitarrista sentiu o peito aquecer, a ponto de as palmas das mãos ficarem quentes e o vento gelado parecer uma agradável brisa num verão quente.

— É...

— O que você viu naquele mercadinho era uma Honda-san muito diferente. Bem, nem tão diferente. Ela ainda mantinha uma esperança em relação a mim...

— E você não pareceu muito disposto a dizer que ela estava errada.

— Porque é assim que devo lidar com ela. Honda detesta mesmice. Se eu dissesse a ela que estava me divertindo por aí com alguém, ela iria procurar descobrir quem era essa pessoa e não iria sossegar enquanto não conseguisse. Ela gosta do desafio, da coisa nova, de conquistar. E, bem, vamos dizer que eu não estou muito animado com essa possibilidade. –completou, aproximando-se de Uruha, os ombros de ambos agora tocando-se brevemente, Aoi não mais tímido se seus toques seriam bem recebidos.

No entanto, a reação de Uruha foi exatamente contrária. O guitarrista mais alto desvencilhou-se do breve contato e da mão que o segurava e levantou-se do banco, ainda enroscado, porém, no casaco de Aoi. A expressão que tinha nos olhos não mais era de tristeza ou decepção, mas sim de uma raiva latente, que machucava no fundo, talvez sem motivo muito aparente.

— Você é realmente uma figura, Aoi. Eu não sei porque ainda perco meu tempo acreditando que você vá falar algo realmente produtivo um dia. –começou, cruzando os braços, sacudindo a cabeça ligeiramente, os fios claros soltando-se aos poucos da trança.

Aoi arregalou os olhos, sem entender o motivo daquela reação de Uruha, mas aquela não seria a primeira vez naquela última hora que fora surpreendido pelo companheiro de banda. Fez menção de levantar-se, porém o outro impediu-lhe, erguendo uma das mãos. Calmamente ele suspirou, reparando no rosto do guitarrista e em como os cabelos, agora quase completamente soltos, emolduravam seu rosto fino, quase dando-lhe uma aparência feminina. Ponderou, mais uma vez, se havia sido aquele o motivo pelo qual se aproximara do outro.

— Uruha, eu realmente...

— Não entende, eu sei. Bem, eu entendo. Ex-namorada psicótica, risco de estragar sua diversão, está tudo certo, Aoi, tudo perfeito.

E então Aoi entendeu o motivo de tudo aquilo. E sentiu-se extremamente irritado por aquele ser um dia cheio de tantas revelações em seqüência. Será que não podiam dar um intervalo de pelo menos um dia entre uma revelação e outra?

Levantou-se do banco e ficou frente a frente com Uruha. O olhar desafiador e raivoso do outro ia se desfazendo à medida que o guitarrista moreno se aproximava e quando podia dizer que o limite entre os dois era mínimo, Aoi apenas sorriu docemente, não uma gargalhada escandalosa ou um sorriso bonito, porém ensaiado para fotos ou fãs, mas um verdadeiro, quando se está diante de algo precioso, que se procurava há um certo tempo.

— Você me ama, Kou-chan?

A força daquelas quatro palavras foi tamanha que Uruha sentiu-se tombar para trás, apoiando-se de forma quase humilhante na pequena mureta de concreto que separava o canteiro de flores dos visitantes. A reação do guitarrista não passou despercebida por Aoi, que sorriu brevemente, aproximando-se mais um pouquinho e, novamente foi impedido pelo outro.

— Isso... isso não tem nada a ver! –Uruha tentou soar veemente, o dedo trêmulo em riste, apontado para o outro guitarrista, que olhou o outro seriamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, quando na verdade ansiava para tocar qualquer parte do corpo do outro.

— Será por esse motivo que você está tremendo? –questionou, sorrindo de novo, não muito largo e prepotente, mas suficiente para mostrar ou tentar mostrar, que estava tudo bem.

— Eu não... eu não estou tremendo, está frio, droga! Por que você faz essas coisas? –Uruha disse, visivelmente alarmado e ao mesmo tempo sem jeito, que podia ser notado por suas bochechas levemente coradas. Os braços não paravam quietos, procurando abrigo, ora nos bolsos da jaqueta, ora nos seus próprios, que foram cruelmente esfregados, como se quisesse esquentar-se ainda mais.

— Se você afirma isso com tanta certeza, só posso concluir que estou errado. –Aoi concluiu, afastando-se e imediatamente Uruha arregalou os olhos, pronto para dizer algo a mais. — Eu estou errado, não estou, Kou-chan?

Mais uma vez o nome pronunciado de maneira delicada estava ali, arrepiando o guitarrista mais alto, fazendo sua cabeça girar e as pernas bambearem. Era raro Aoi chamá-lo daquela maneira, mas sempre que o fazia, especialmente quando estavam sozinhos era um bálsamo para seus ouvidos.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia toda sua segurança sair pela janela cada vez que o outro guitarrista lhe falava ou tocava, não sabia o que tinham realmente. Seu sentimento estava bem claro, mas Aoi nunca fora de falar muito e se ele admitisse, também não era dos mais falantes do grupo, sempre deixando o momento falar mais alto e levar a vida naquela corrente.

— Então, Uruha... –Aoi disse, aproximando-se, só que daquela vez imitou a posição do guitarrista e ficou ao lado dele, quase encostado na muretinha. O hálito do cigarro recém fumado chegou primeiro às narinas de Uruha e logo em seguida em seu pescoço, arrepiando-o. — Eu estou errado?

O guitarrista mais alto deu um passo para o lado, querendo mais que tudo confirmar a pergunta de Aoi, porém seguro o bastante para ser racional e controlar-se. _"Ah, o controle..."_, ele pensou.

— É...você sabe que está, quero dizer... isso não é coisa que se pergunte!

— Não é algo muito difícil de responder, apenas sim ou não. Mas não está mais aqui quem perguntou. –Aoi disse, de maneira mais brusca e Uruha virou-se leve e rapidamente, notando o tom triste na voz de Aoi e o vazio nas piscinas escuras que eram os olhos dele.

O moreno ajeitou a blusa de linha preta que usava e automaticamente buscou um cigarro no bolso traseiro da calça, deixando que a nicotina e o tempo fizessem seu trabalho onde as palavras infelizmente não podiam alcançar. Ainda esperou alguns segundos, mas quando Uruha não mostrou nenhum indício que iria falar alguma coisa, ele suspirou, abrindo um mínimo sorriso, mais para si mesmo que para o outro guitarrista.

— Bem, eu já sei onde você está, então eu vou ligar para o Reita e tranqüilizá-lo. Nós conversamos amanhã no ensaio.

Uruha observou Aoi seguir caminho pelo mesmo lugar que fizera horas antes e suspirou pesadamente, procurando por algo muito interessante nos sapatos escuros que usava. Tentou não imaginar como seria se dissesse alguma coisa para impedir o guitarrista de prosseguir, mas ainda assim relutou. Por outro lado, chegava a sentir em seu rosto, corado, obviamente, como seria a inesperada e contente reação do outro, sabendo que havia sido pego de surpresa.

Em um impulso que não condizia com sua personalidade, especialmente naquele tipo de ocasião, ele simplesmente descruzou os braços, deixando que o cheiro característico de Aoi – uma mistura de cigarros, cerveja, menta e perfume amadeirado – proveniente do casaco que usava, servisse como uma espécie de combustível para sua decisão.

— Por que faz esse tipo de pergunta quando sabe a resposta, Aoi-chan?

O guitarrista parou de caminhar, mas não virou-se. Uruha percebeu o movimento das costas do outro, os músculos retesando, como se todo o corpo de Aoi estivesse ponderando, estudando, pensando no que deveria dizer a seguir. Em expectativa o mais alto esperou, quase mordendo os lábios em antecipação, imaginando se deveria dizer mais alguma coisa e quando se convencia que deveria sim, falar algo mais, a voz suave do outro simplesmente veio, na mesma rajada que o vento soprou, atingindo-lhe graciosamente.

— Porque você nunca me deu uma resposta.

Uruha engoliu em seco, sabendo que aquela era uma resposta que ele merecia e, ignorando qualquer tipo de aviso que seu senso prático estava lhe enviando, ele cruzou o caminho que o separava de Aoi e, ao fica tão próximo do outro, segurou-o pelos ombros, virando-o para si. O olhar que o guitarrista lançou-lhe ainda era severo, mas havia um clarão de curiosidade ali, como se esperasse por uma resposta mais concisa, mas ainda assim, não esperando que fosse obtê-la.

— Você é um pestinha, sabia? –Uruha perguntou delicadamente, tentando desanuviar o clima, uma das mãos descendo pelo braço de Aoi, encontrando a mão do outro, que ele segurou firmemente. Puxou-o para si, caminhando até um dos bancos mais próximos, onde sentaram, sem nenhuma relutância do guitarrista mais baixo.

Aoi permaneceu em silêncio, em expectativa, pois sabia que Uruha não tinha aquele tipo de atitude impulsiva, não quando se tratava de conversas e ponderações. Ele era muito ligeiro em conquistar, empurrar, beijar e seduzir, mas quando havia um problema, ele se retraía, como se esperasse que os outros tomassem uma decisão por ele, não o contrário. Por diversas vezes, ele imaginou se o outro guitarrista não tivera algum tipo de trauma quando adolescente, para não gostar de tomar a frente em nada que se relacionasse a relacionamentos.

Ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas, Uruha estudou os dedos de Aoi, partes tão pequenas do corpo, mas que arrancavam tantas sensações diferentes cada vez que o tocavam, acariciavam ou deslizavam. Era um pecado simplesmente não admitir logo o que sentia, cada vez que refutava uma aproximação mais profunda de Aoi, podia ver os orbes escuros ficarem opacas, como se perdessem o brilho natural, tal como uma gema preciosa que não havia sido polida.

— Não é que eu não goste de você... –ele começou, timidamente, fazendo círculos com as pontas dos dedos da palma da mão de Aoi.

— Mas você não me ama. –concluiu prontamente e Uruha parou o que estava fazendo.

— Não disse isso!

— Então você ama? –Aoi devolveu a pergunta, sorrindo ligeiramente, empurrando o outro guitarrista com o ombro, de maneira divertida. Percebeu, no mesmo instante, que as bochechas de Uruha haviam ficado coradas novamente, o que ele achou encantador.

— Você... você tem que falar assim, Aoi! –a voz do outro soou um pouco esganiçada e urgente. — Lembra quando viemos a essa praça pela primeira vez?

— Claro que sim. Você bebeu demais, saiu correndo pela rua e eu te segui. Não foi seu melhor momento, Uru-chan. –completou e o outro guitarrista deu um encontrão com o ombro do outro, como se estivesse chateado. Diante da risada de Aoi, entretanto, Uruha não resistiu e acompanhou-o no sorriso.

— Foi aqui que você me beijou pela primeira vez. –disse, quieto, o clima sério retornando no mesmo instante.

— Eu lembro, eu estava aqui. E que fique registrado: você me beijou primeiro. E eu sempre me perguntei o porquê.

— Não era como se eu pudesse resistir, Aoi! –completou, veemente.

A espontaneidade de Uruha surpreendia Aoi de maneira positiva e era algo tão significativo que o moreno não resistiu e puxou o guitarrista para perto de si, encostando a cabeça do outro em seu ombro.

— Mais um registro, Kou-chan. –ele murmurou, por cima da massa de fios loiro-mel que era a cabeleira de Uruha. — Eu também não resistiria a você.

Aoi podia jurar que o suspiro do outro havia sido mais de satisfação que qualquer outro sentimento, mas não se deixou inflar por aquilo. Apenas continuou acariciando os cabelos de Uruha, sentindo-o quase ressonar.

— Por que as coisas não podem ser simples assim?

— Porque nós não somos simples assim e porque nosso relacionamento não é simples assim, não é mesmo? –Aoi respondeu, olhando para o céu, como se procurasse uma resposta.

— Mas sentimentos são simples. Eu acho. –Uruha comentou, entrelaçando os dedos com os de Aoi, fazendo uma brincadeira de comprar o tamanho das mãos deles, tão típica de ambos.

— Sim, eles são, _koi_. –Aoi murmurou, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Uruha. –Quando se admite.

— Como eu posso dizer alguma coisa se não sei o que você quer? –o outro replicou, afastando-se, tentando não pensar muito na maneira carinhosa que o moreno se referira a ele. _Koi_. Diante das sobrancelhas erguidas de Aoi, Uruha se encolheu um pouco, mas manteve o olhar austero e decidido na direção do outro.

— Você só precisa perguntar. Mas eu não vou lhe dizer enquanto não disser nada em retorno, Kou-chan. As coisas não são fáceis.

— Por que não?

— Você acha que é fácil não falar as coisas pra você?

— _Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa..._ –a voz de Uruha saiu tão baixa, quase um sussurro inaudível, mas Aoi entendeu bem e aproximou-se, segurando o outro pelo queixo. Olhos mel nos pretos, eles se estudaram em um silêncio até que o guitarrista mais alto segurou a mão que o forçava a manter aquele contato.

— Então não guarde as coisas para você. –colou a bochecha esquerda na direita de Uruha e respirou profundamente, sentindo a pele do rosto do outro guitarrista esquentar e por sua visão periférica percebeu quando ele fechou os olhos e um pequeno sorriso alcançou seus lábios. — _Eu prometo que não conto a ninguém_. –o moreno finalizou, ansioso.

— Promete? –perguntou, sem olhar para Aoi, gostando daquela intimidade pública entre eles, algo raro de acontecer. Havia expectativa em sua voz e ele sentiu-se como um menino de dez anos esperando por um presente que queria receber.

— _Himitsu_. –sibilou e antes mesmo que pudesse falar algo a mais, Uruha se afastou novamente e piscou uma, duas, três vezes, antes de abaixar a cabeça, envergonhado. Não sabia porque estava se sentindo daquele jeito, mas já decidira que gostava muito de ter aquilo, daquele jeito, tão doce e entregue.

— Eu... –engoliu em seco e a expectativa quase vacilante nos olhos de Aoi fez com que ele hesitasse por um segundo e ele abraçou o guitarrista de maneira quase infantil.

No entanto, antes que Uruha conseguisse completar o gesto, Aoi segurou-o firmemente pelos ombros, forçando-o a fitar-lhe os olhos, vendo como o guitarrista de cabelos claros esperava, ansiava, por mais palavras, mais daquilo que não os estava levando a lugar algum, mas era sensual ao mesmo tempo. Tipicamente dos dois.

O toque foi ríspido, brusco e conhecido, despertando inúmeras sensações familiares e outras tantas inéditas. Os cheiros, gestos e sabores ficavam ainda mais intensificados pelos dois pares de olhos fechados e por mais que Uruha tentasse encontrar adjetivos ou explicações, o turbilhão que o atingia, acelerando sua respiração, excitando seus sentidos e destruindo sua sanidade facilmente resumia-se em uma só coisa: o beijo de Aoi.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, Uruha ainda permanecia com os olhos semicerrados, as bochechas naturalmente coradas e os lábios entreabertos, inchados e como sempre acontecia quando compartilhavam aquele tipo de contato de maneira tão intensa, estava com a marca do piercing do outro guitarrista no lado esquerdo de seu lábio.

— Eu odeio quando você faz isso. –comentou de modo suave, arrancando um sorriso de Aoi.

— E por que isso deveria ser importante? –o moreno rebateu, segurando o outro homem pela nuca, sentindo como o corpo de Uruha parecia desfazer-se sob seus dedos, como vidro elevado à altas temperaturas, pronto para ser moldado à seu bem prazer.

— Não é, mas você... me enlouquece.

O sorriso deliciado de Aoi foi recebido com outro em resposta e Uruha viu-se ser erguido por uma das mãos pelo outro. Uma linha de questionamento surgiu na testa dele e nem mesmo quando o moreno apertou sua mão, assegurando-lhe que estava tudo bem, ele acreditou.

— Eu sinto que lhe devo alguma coisa. –Uruha disse, o queixo apoiado facilmente sobre o ombro de Aoi, que virou-se rapidamente, as costas da mão livre espalmadas delicadamente contra o rosto do mais alto, que fechou os olhos.

— Não sinta, eu não vou pressionar você a nada. Eu já tenho muito mais do que pedi. –confirmou, virando-se novamente, não esperando qualquer reação do guitarrista.

Uruha foi puxado novamente e a passos largos, saindo do parque, ele olhou à sua volta, no mesmo lugar que havia beijado Aoi pela primeira vez. Tudo parecia como daquela vez, os dois ali e ele sendo praticamente arrastado para fora do parque, depois de ter as palavras grogues silenciadas pelos lábios do outro. Porém, diferentemente da outra vez, havia sentimentos fortes demais em jogo, não apenas o desejo reprimido por tanto tempo que fora libertado com a ajuda do álcool.

E talvez, sem aquela ajuda, ele estava lúcido o suficiente para saber que não tinha mais qualquer motivo para fugir de Aoi ou do relacionamento que mantinham. O desapego do guitarrista, que conseguia ler perfeitamente o que ele estava sentindo o magoara muito mais do que a agradável comodidade de manter-se inerte, só recebendo os sentimentos e dando em retorno apenas o que achava que deveria ser compartilhado.

Provavelmente por aquele motivo, quando o vento soprou de maneira mais forte, Uruha tenha aumentado a velocidade dos passos e ido de encontro a Aoi, que o abraçara com o mesmo calor que seus braços pediam, abaixando-se ligeiramente para ficar na mesma altura do guitarrista, os dois formando uma massa homogênea que se protegia e deslizava pelas ruas.

E quando Aoi sorriu-lhe amistoso, Uruha apenas aproximou-se ainda mais, dessa vez dos ouvidos do guitarrista e dera um beijo no lóbulo de sua orelha, murmurando logo em seguida.

— _Aishiteru, koi._

**The End?**

_**Nota da Autora: **estou postando esse fic aqui porque já o havia feito em outros lugares e não queria deixar minha conta original de fics sem esse. Caso ainda não tenham lido, fiquem à vontade e comentem, caso queiram também, ficarei muito feliz! Não, eu não fiquei louca e abandonei todos os outros fics. Como uma amiga aqui de "casa" mesma disse, paciência é uma virtude então vamos exercitá-la juntos. Minha próxima atualização é um capítulo da **"Lessons In Love"** e muito provavelmente um capítulo da **"Romances" **mas como outra amiga também disse, só vendo pra crer. Mas bem, eu posso surpreender vocês! Boa leitura, eu adoro e sinto falta de todos vocês!_


End file.
